Shy Guy's Backstory
by TheShyGuyStories
Summary: Shy Guy, the youngest of Bowser's minions, goes on an amazing journey to finally find out who he should be, This whole story takes place during the events of Super Smash Bros. Brawl.
1. Bowser's New Plan

SHY GUY'S BACKSTORY

Once upon a time, there was a little fellow called Shy Guy. He was bullied as a 4 year old, due to his ugly face. Now, since then, has been wearing a white mask around him. Not even his new friends know what lies behind it. He was a citizen of the Mushroom Kingdom, and was Bowser's youngest minion. As Bowser's orders, Shy Guy was ordered to defeat Mario, but his fate was always like the Koopa King himself. Always ends in failures. One day, Shy Guy was alone, and started to think... Should he be evil? He had a hard time thinking this off, due to if he left Bowser would kill him. However, being so young, Shy Guy did not know about Bowser's secret plan, as he's other top-to-top older minions followed the plan. It was Subspace. Bowser was not only planning to destroy the Mario. Bros, but the other non-Mario characters, too. Bowser teamed up with Link's archnenemy, Ganondorf. That day, Bowser Castle was attacked by a weird airship…

-"Minions, have you planed the attack yet?" said a mysterious figure.

-"Yes, Sir. All systems are to go." Responeded the figure's minion.

-"Good. Now, prepare to hit. That turtle will never see it coming…"

His minions proceeded to do so, and shot large rocks and lazer-beams at the Castle. It was a huge impact, and half of it was destroyed. Bowser was forced to order his minions to escape.

Only a few made it out alive, and by few I mean 7. Shy Guy was one of them. The ship fired out a smaller plane, which shot lazers at Shy Guy, blowing him out of sight.

-"Where… Am I?" He asked himself.

-"Where are my friends?"

Shy Guy looked around and saw nothing, until he found a huge floating stadium in the distance. He looked closer, and saw two figures falling out of the sky. One of them looked really familiar.

-"What's happening?" He asked. "Better go have a look."


	2. The Explosion That Kills

Shy Guy grabbed a propeller out of his pocket and strapped it around his head, and began to fly over to the stadium. The figures that were falling were the plumber named Mario, and the hero of Dreamland, Kirby. However, the two heroes were not moving, and looked like statues due to the stand their standing on. Once fallen, the crowd begin to cheer as the statues come to life, and Princess Peach and Princess Zelda prepare for a big fight, as Shy Guy lands and hides behind Peach, not knowing what's happening.

-"Super Mario V.S Kirby!" the commentator shouted out, as they began to fight.

Resulting as the end of the fight, Mario is declared winner, causing Kirby to go back into his statue-like pose again. Although winning, Mario revives Kirby, as the two shake hands. Thanks to this, some words come up to Shy Guy's head…

-"Even when you have a fight, people are good enough to apologize and become friends…" the young fellow thought. Shy Guy began to smile along with the two princesses and the crowd. The smiles were cut short however, when a battleship came out of the sky, with a character like Kirby's face on it. The ship began to drop purple beads, which formed into zombie-like enemies. Mario and Kirby prepared to fight, as Peach and Zelda began to help them, when Shy Guy just stays behind, worried.

-"Peach! Zelda!" Mario shouted, happy to see the girls.

-"Don't worry, sweetie, we won't let 'em hurt you!" Said Peach.

After the fight, a character called the Ancient Minister came out, dropping a bomb as two Robots opened it, counting down. Mario rushed towards it, but got blasted away by Petey Piranha, who captures the two girls, leaving Kirby to deal with it.

-"KIRBY! HELP!" Cried the two princesses, desparate for help.

-"Coming!" Shouted Kirby, whom defeated Petey Piranha, as he and Peach jumped out the explosion caused by Petey. After victory, Mario's clone, Wario, popped-up with a weird looking device, and pointed it at Peach and Kirby. Looking at Zelda, who is in a more helpless position, points it at her, and shoots an arrow at her, turning her into a "trophy". Wario runs off with her, and Kirby and Peach escape the stage. Shy Guy puts on his propeller, and barely survives escaping the bomb engulfing the stadium.


	3. An Old Friend

Shy Guy landed. He was in some sort of… Heaven? He wasn't too sure himself. Pieces of earth were floating in mid-air. "What kind of place is this?" He thought to himself. He felt a breeze blow past him, causing him to look behind him. No one was there. The only thing that Shy Guy could think of is "?". What is this? What's going on? So many questions. Yet so little answers. He saw a figure in the background. It was some angel guy. He was falling down this floating house. "Hey! This guy's committing suicide! What a dope!" Shy Guy said. However, as the character was falling, his wings spread out, and took flight. "Whoaaaah…" Shy Guy was amazed. Just then, the airship that he saw previously on the Stadium appeared in the sky above him. Like before, more purple beads fell out causing more zombies. The angel fought them off. One by freaking one. "Boom, headshot!" Pit shouted once shooting a Primid in the head with his arrow.

Shy Guy pulled his propeller out, and flew over to Pit, who ran over to another trophy, stuffed in a cloud. A large flash covered Shy Guy's face. "OH MY GOD! IT'S MARIO!" He shouted, before quickly covering his mouth. "If he sees me he's gonna be so annoyed with me…" Shy thought to himself.

-"Thank-a you, stranger." Said the Italian plumber.

-"No problem. The name's Pit. No need to tell me, you're Mario." Said Pit.

-"Uh..Bu-..Um..I-a.." Mario was shocked. "How do you-a know my name-a?"

-"I watched you have a battle with Kirby. I saw you get blasted away."

-"Well, nice to-a meet you Pit. I guess we should get-a going." Said Mario.

Pit simply nodded and flew off, followed by a jumping Mario. "Yahooo!"

Shy Guy flew the other direction, hoping to avoid a bad moment with Mario.

Meanwhile, in a jungle far, far, away… an ape under the name "Donkey Kong" was beating up some creatures. "This. Will. Teach. You. For. Stealing. My. BANANAS!" D.K said while bashing a Koopa away. "I'm sooooooooooooooooooorry!" Koopa shouted out, being flung away from the jungle. Sadly Donkey Kong wasn't paying any attention to the turtle at all. Anywho, Shy Guy was on his special little mission, called "Operation Don't-Let-Mario-See-Me-Other-Wise-I'm-Dead". He headed towards the jungle. "Mario will never think to go here. After all, I think him and Donkey Kong are ene-" Shy Guy suddenly got cut short by a medium-sized figure who fell ontop of him, putting him out of flight and forcing him to the ground. "Ugh.. Hey, watch where your goin' next time!" Shy Guy shouted. "I-I'm sorry… I d-didn't mean to.." the character said back. "Wait… That voice…" Shy Guy thought. Suddenly the masked fellowe got bombarded by flashbacks. So many… So many happy memories… Shy Guy began to cry. He wasn't sure if it was because he was happy or because he was sad.

-"K-Koopa?" Shy Guy asked. "Is that you?" He asked, hoping for a yes.

-"S-Shy Guy?" He responded.

-"KOOPA!" Shy Guy hugged the turtle as tight as he could. All Koopa did was hug back.

-"But… How did you survive?" Shy Guy asked.

-"Simple; all I did was call my Paratroopa buds to come get me. Sadly they got shot down and I landed near Hammer Bro. Then D.K assumed I was stealing his bananas, and here I am now.". Koopa said.

-"Well… We better get going. We should stick together now." Shy said.

Koopa nodded as the two walked off, into a deeper forest…


	4. The Ghost, The Mansion And The Cave

Chapter 4: The Ghost, The Mansion and The Cave

Shy Guy and Koopa were heading off deeper into the jungle. None dared to speak, as they had nothing to speak of. Shy Guy stopped walking, causing Koopa to bump into him. Shy Guy turned to see his king. "King Bowser!" He shouted, by the koopa didn't hear him. He was busy with buisness. Charging his canon, Donkey Kong punched Diddy Kong out of sight. "Poor monkey..." Koopa said, with a sigh. DK was turned into a trophy, as Bowser picked it up and chuckled. "How pathetic. If you can't get one, you get the other." and proceeded to jump into his Clown Car. "Wait! Bowser! Don't go!" Shy Guy shouted. "Let's follow him" suggested Koopa, and the two began chase.

The duo ran faster and faster, until Koopa slipped off the path they were running on. As he hit the ground, he retreated to his shell for protection.

"YOU OKAY!?" Shouted Shy Guy.

...

"I SAID. ARE YOU OKAY!?" Shy Guy repeated.

...

"KOOPA, ARE YOU DEAF!?"

Shy Guy sighed and slid down there, walking up to the shell. Koopa sprung out, startling Shy. "Sorry, kind of hard to hear in this thing." Said Koopa, with a sweatdrop. "I could tell." Said a grumpy Shy Guy. "Um... Hey look, a mansion!" Koopa shouted, ANYTHING to change the subject. The friends walked up to it, and Shy Guy went through the entrance while Koopa just stood outside. The guy in red went up some stairs, and leading to some more stairs, and more. Shy Guy looked up. "How many goddamn stairs are there!?". Shy Guy looked around, and saw a red object on the floor. He walked up to it and examined it. It was called a "Poltergust 3000" or something similar. "Wow. A hoover. They didn't do a very good job at the house though, did they?" Shy Guy asked while looking at many cobwebs.

Koopa looked into another room downstairs. All he could see was what looked like a white tail. "S-S-S-Shy Guy...!?" he said, barely making he's name.

"What?"

"Come look at this..." Koopa said, 'spookified".

"Koops, you made me come up all of these stairs just to-" He got inturrupted.

"JUST DO IT!" Koopa shouted.

Shy Guy, never hearing his friend ever shout like that, went down the stairs after strapping the hoover to his back. It was a bit too big for him but he didn't mind. As he reached Koopa he looked in the same direction as the turtle. He too, thought it was a white tail. Both of them sneaked up to it, as Shy Guy burst out. "I'VE GOT A HOOVER, AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!" He stopped, and got nostalgia. "K-Koopa... Is this who I think it is?"

Koopa walked in, and gasped. "It's Boo!"

Boo was their childhood friend. They, along with one other, always used to hang out and have sleep overs. But the ghost was seriously injured, having loads of bruises around his forehead and around his stubby little arms. Koopa looked above him, only to find a cracked window, with the shards just where Boo was. "He must of got sent flying through here." Shy Guy said, thinking it was the only possible way.

Hearing voices, Boo awoke, blinking twic. He was mumbling something. "Uh... I-err.. I, buh, da soz..." was all he made out. Shy Guy and Koopa stood there, questioning his speech. Shy Guy walked up to him, and shook him. "Boo...?" He asked. "Yeah?" He said, answering the question but not knowing who asked it. "It's Shy Guy! And Koopa!" He said with joy. Boo woke up, upon hearing those names. "SHY GUY!" He said, doing his famous smile. He turned. "KOOPA!" He repeated with the smile.

"How did you.. S-Survive?" the ghost asked.

"We were about to ask you the same thing." Koopa responded.

Boo smiled, and saw the hoover on Shy Guy's back. "GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

Shy Guy looked at him in confusion. "What? The hoover?" He asked.

"YES!"

"Boo, it's harmless. It's an object to clean. What's scary about it?" Asked Shy Guy.

"IT'S A LEAN, MEAN, GHOST-KILLING MACHINE!" He said, whimpering in fear.

Shy sighed, tossing it in the corner.

Koopa, once again, felt like he needed to change the subject. "We should get some shelter. That cave looks good!" He said. "I guess. Come on, guys, let's go." Shy Guy said. Everyone reached the cave as the sky darkened. "Let's get some rest." suggested Boo.

And before you knew it, Koopa was in his shell, Shy Guy was resting on it, and Boo was curled up in a ball.

The next morning, Shy Guy awoke due to the sound of footsteps. "Ugh..." He mumbled, upon waking up. "Guys, wake up. I think someone's coming." He said, waking his buddies up. "...I'll go see who it is." said Boo, not really wanting to as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He floated out the cave to see who was coming, and seeing who it was, quickly flew back to the other two. "It's Mario and Yoshi!" He said, panicked. "WITH THREE OTHERS!"

Shy Guy looked outside, indeed it was. Mario, Yoshi, Kirby, Link and Pit were running towards this cave. "It's that pink ball and the angel I saw!" He said, thinking that these characters were important. "Guys, we need to hide." Shy Guy told them. Koopa got up and Boo flew off to beyond the cave, with both Koopa and Shy Guy following him.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. One Friend Less

CHAPTER 5: One Friend Less

A single, hurt Goomba was running. He had a scar running down his left eye. He came to en end in the path he was running on, as the exit was blocked by rocks. He looked back in terror, and all he could hear besides water dropping by the roof, was footsteps and some grumbling. He pushed one rock away, causing some nearby rocks to fall off. Being so small, the Goomba squeezed himself through the hole and escaped into the Desert. He looked up to the sky, and saw the Battleship Halberd. It dropped purple beeds, which formed for Primids. The Goomba was too weak to fight, and they all surrounded him. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared. A masked warrior swooped down and defeated them all with his sword. It was the old mighty Meta Knight, who had been persuing the ship in which had been stollen from him.

Meanwhile in the Cave, Shy Guy and his friends were still walking, trying to get out of the cave before Mario and Co. found them.

"This is pointless.." Sighed Koopa.

"We've been walking and walking..." Said Boo.

"We can't give up! Some of our friends can be anywhere, and we could find them. Just like I found you guys." Said Shy Guy, proud of his speech.

"Once I-a get my hands on that-a pesky Bowser, then we'll be-a havin' roasted koopa for-a dinner!" Said Mario, hungry for revenge.

This was heard by Koopa, who's pupils shrunk and gulped.

"Calm down, Mario. Ganondorf is WAY more powerful than some turtle. We need to get rid of Ganon, so he dosen't come up with more plans." Said Link, trying to calm Mario down.

"How did I even end up with these guys..." Thought Pit to himself.

"Poyo, Poyo!" Said Kirby, saying he should have the next set of food.

"Yoshi, Yoshi!" Shouted Yoshi at him, protesting about the idea.

In the Desert, Goomba was tagging along with Meta Knight for most of the time.

"So.. How did you end up here, my friend?" Asked Meta Knight, in his Mexican voice.

"I... I ran out of Bowser Castle to escape the explosion... Bowser flew away in his Clown Car, guided by Kamek, his trusty wizard..." He sobbed. "I just ran after them, and I went back to help my friends... But it was too late..."

"Too late..?" Asked Meta Knight. "What do you mean?"

"The Castle was engulfed in this big ball of energy... I through a rock in it to see if it was okay, but I couldn't see. It was too dark, and was spreading. I ran away quickly before landing in this cave.. I escaped that, too. And now here I am." He continued.

"Big ball of energy... The Subspace Bomb!" Shouted Meta.

"...What...?"

"The Subspace Bomb! Bowser and Ganondolf have made a plan to take over the Subspace World, by trapping each world in a Subspace Bomb. However, it seems like your king was betrayed." Spoke Meta Knight, in his words of wisdom.

Back with Shy Guy. They managed to see another path, and went there. They saw an old man grumbling. "K-Kamek!?" Boo asked. Kamek turned around, which gave the friends a jump. He had ripped clothing, and instead of his glasses being sky blue, they were glowing yellow. And this strange, purple mist was floating around him.

"He dosen't look too good..." Said Shy Guy.

"Agreed." Said Koopa.

The wizard then pulled his magic wand out, and, like his glasses, had also changed colour. It was purple and black. He waved it around, and shot it at them. Shy and Koops were blinded by a flash of light, and saw their beloved friend Boo get turned into a trophy right infront of their eyes. "NO!" They both shouted. Kamek then picked it up, laughed, and just like that, GONE!

Goomba and Meta Knight saw a sparkle in the sky, it was somebody with a broomstick. "Kamek?" Wondered Goomba, seeing a twinkle of a gold stand. "He's got a trophy." Said Meta Knight. Goomba waddled over to the Knight to see a better view of the trophy, it was Boo.

"BOO!" Goomba shouted.

"Boo?" Asked Meta Knight.

"BOO!" Shouted Goomba

"This is no time to try and scare me, my friend, we have to stop them!"

"NO! HE'S GOT BOO! THE TROPHY IS ONE OF MY FRIENDS!"

"Oh, then come on!" Meta Knight said, grabbing Goomba and taking flight. He flew after Kamek, who was heading towards the Battleship.

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. The Factory

CHAPTER 6: The Factory

Meta Knight and Goomba had been flying through the skies, following Kamek. Kamek was throwing everything he got at them. Spike balls, fireballs, blocks of ice, Dry Bones' head… But Meta Knight just dodge them all like it was nothing. Goomba jumped out of Meta's arms, and landed on Kamek's broomstick, hoping on saving Boo. However, the wizard just brushed him off as if he was a pesky bug. The masked knight got Glalaxia, his sword, out, and slashed it at the wizard. This caused him to fall off his broom, and the slash being so powerful, turning Kamek into a Trophy. However, Kamek's Trophy disappeared in mid-air, turning into the purple beeds that formed the Primids, indicating that the Kamek was a fake.Meta Knight flew down just in time to catch both Boo's Trophy and Goomba. He landed safely on the ground, and turned to his partner."It's been great helping you, my friend, but Subspace's freedom is in my hands. I wish you luck." He said, spreading his wings and flying off."WAIT!" Shouted Goomba, but Meta didn't hear him.He sighed, turning to Boo. He tapped the Trophy's stand, lighting it up and bringing Boo back to life."What happened..? Where am I..? Where's Shy Guy and Koopa..?" He asked himself. He floated upwards, and saw Goomba. "GOOMBA!?" He shouted in disbelief. "Jesus Christ! All we need now is Bob-Omb and we'll have the whole team of Best Friends!". Goomba sighed, but he couldn't resist smiling. He smiled until he remembered the most horrible of things. His crush, Goombella, used to sit next to him in class. Goomba was crushing on her so badly, he just couldn't hold it in anymore. He let her know his feelings. But she rejected him. The following day, Goomba was walking across a mountain, head down in shame and embarrassment. He heard screaming and shouting. It was Goombella. She had gotten into a fight with Chain-Chomp. He bit her, turning her into a Trophy. Since she was near the edge of the mountain, she fell, and fell, and fell…. Until she reached the ground. Her stone prison couldn't hold it. She broke in two. It was the saddest day ever for Goomba. He never forgot it.Shy Guy and Koopa rushed out of the cave. They searched everywhere for their friend, but ended in failure. Koopa spotted a Castle. They ran there. But it was empty. No Ghost to be found. They found Trophies."A TROPHY!" Koopa shouted."IT COULD BE BOO!" Shy Guy shouted back.They checked. It was Luigi, Princess Peach and Ness. "Luigi..? Peach..?" They both thought. They heard the roof crack, and before being able to free them, had to flee.They saw a door open to a nearby factory, and a figure slipped through. "Who's that..?" Koopa asked. "Certainly not someone who lived in Bowser's Castle." Responded Shy Guy. They jumped the edge, as it was a short one. They reached the ground with no harm whatsoever. They walked up to the door, and before doing anything, it opened automatically. "Wow." Said Shy Guy, walking in along with his best friend. Once they made their first step, a flashing light of red went off along with a siren, indicating there were intruders. Loads of R.O.B Units came out, and attacked them."Shy Guy, what do we do!?""We fight…"Shy Guy reached for his propeller, and strapped it on his head. Taking flight, he kicked a R.O.B Unit in the face, punching another on and breaking the head off of another. Koopa stood there amazed. Never has he seen his friend fight like this. In the corner of his eye he saw a R.O.B Unit sneak up behind him. Koopa jumped high in the air, retreating to his shell. Shy Guy landed and grabbed the shell, throwing it to the R. . Spinning around the walls, it cut off all of their heads, as Shy Guy elbowed the last one sneaking up behind him in the stomach. Koopa came out of his shell, dizzy, and collapsed to the floor."Come on, let's go." Said Shy Guy. He always felt like the leader."Fine… Your 'majesty'…" Sighed Koopa. He always felt like the pathetic sidekick who got dragged along in case the other one didn't succeed.And just like that, the best friends began their search in the new found Factory, with an unknown figure walking around in there, too. Who could it be…?

END OF CHAPTER 6

Author's Note: Sorry for not uploading in such a long time. To make up for it, you have three chapters in one day. And I'll give you a hint: the character does not appear in any Mario game except for two. HAVE FUN GUESSING! :D


	7. Reuniting

CHAPTER 7: Reuniting

It had been a long time since Shy Guy and Koopa were searching the Factory for Boo. No one was to be found, only more and more R.O.B Units, which the duo kept fighting.

"I give up...!" Cried Koopa, he's hands red after so much fighting.

"Koopa, NEVER give up. Giving up is for cowards!"

"That's another reason why I should give up, then..."

Goomba and Boo were walking in the Desert. They didn't know where they were going, but they proceeded to walk anyway. Another sparkle appeared, this time being a bit purple.

"What's that?" Asked Goomba.

"Sometimes it's better to not know..."

A monster appeared. It shapped-shifted into some robot-fied rihno. "Holy Jesus, it's a TRANSFORMER!" Shouted Goomba. The brown mushroom ran towards it in glee, only to be flattened to the floor by the robot's giant fist. Boo simply facepalmed himself. After lifting it's hand off of the ground, it revealed Goomba's Trophy. The monster starred at Boo, moments until letting out a huge roar.

"Do I have to do everything myself...?" Asked Boo, to himself.

Boo flew up to itand tried to punch its as hard as he could, but it's armor was way too strong for Boo's stumpy little arms. Boo cringed at the pain, and the monster threw a punch at the Ghost. Boo managed to dodge it, he was a swift Ghost, he could dodge with ease. But Boo had no choice. He HAD to defend himself and dodge, seeing as the robot was too powerful for someone Boo's size.

Suddenly, Meta Knight flew down to save the day, once again. He grabbed Galaxia and slashed violently at the beast. It shrieked in agony, as Meta landed. Two more knights, Marth and Ike, jumped down from a cliff, before grabbing their swords. They all damaged it pretty badly, and Boo spotted Goomba's Trophy and revived his friend. The due then fled, leaving the knights to deal with the problem.

Back in the Factory, a misterious figure opened a door. It was an Octoomba, who had fallen from the Galaxy. He entered it, only to see a weakened Pikachu getting he's electric powers getting sucked away from him. Octoomba tried fireing rocks form his snout at the glass, but it was reinforced. Just s Octoomba was powering up a really strong rock, some R.O.B Units came through the door. Octoomba turned away in curiosity, and accidentally fire his rock at one, ripping it's head off. The others, seeing as it was an enemy, decided to attack the rock-fireing creature.

Octoomba managed to defend himself with his causal rock-shooting, which caused many to die. Sometimes he even used a R.O.B Unit's head to take off another R.O.B Unit's head! He would slip through them, and use one's powers to destroy the rest. With them finished off, a lady, Zero Suit Samus, or just Samus in this case, burst through the door. Octoomba quickly hid behind the glass Pikachu was trapped in. Freeing the mouse, Samus and Pikachu teamed up, with Octoomba following them. Fighting more R.O.B Units one by one, a great explosion went off once Samus found her Power-Suit. This explosion was noticed by Shy Guy and Koopa, who were blasted out of the factory.

The explosion sent Shy Guy and Koopa into a mountain. A mountain full of ice. They slid down there, to reach to the bottom. "Hey." Started Koopa. "How come we're not Trophies? We've been through alot, and neither of use has been turned into Trophies during this journey."

"That's actually good question." Replied Shy Guy. "Let's just be happy we AREN'T Trophies."

They continued, to see the Grand Minister. Shy Guy got a flashback to when he was at the Floating Stadium.

"YOU!" Shy Guy shouted, pulling his propeller out and strapping it on.

The Grand Minister turned to Shy Guy's direction. He did not know who the masked man was, but flew away from him anyway. Shy Guy flew after him.

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Shouted Koopa.

Just then, Boo and Goomba ran into the turtle.

"Boo!? Your not a Trophy anymore!" Koopa said, with happinsess.

"Nope. Goomba revived me." Boo said, as Goomba just smiled.

"It's nice to see you again, Koopa." Said Goomba.

"I can't believe you made it out too..!" "So many happy memories of us playing in the Castle..."

Goomba's memories, however, weren't so happy. He rememberd Goombella again, but before he could do anything, he heard a bang. Everyone turned to Shy Guy and Grand Minister's air-born battle. Grand Minister sent Shy flying towards the ground, where the trio managed to catch him. "You okay?!" Asked Goomba with worry. Shy Guy merely nodded. They all looked up, to see the Battleship Halber flying above them. It was head for a very far Subspace Bomb Explosion. Boo spotted some tiny little dots very far behind the Halberd, most likely smaller ships flying towards it, trying to pursue it.

Mario, Link, Pit, Kirby and Yoshi had been chasing after Bowser for a short time. He jumped off the edge of a cliff with Peach's Trophy, only to fly off in his Clown Car.

"Sorry, I have a date with evil!" He said, chuckling.

Kirby spotted a familiar Castle get engolfed in the Subspace Bomb. He looked in confusion. "Poyo?"

Samus and Pikachu found the exit to the Factory. Many R.O.B Units were in the background, their heads scattered acorss the floor with electric sparks coming out of them. Octoomba followed them, and breathed in the smell of freedom. He ran towards a mountain, wanting to know what it feels like to be at the top. He was stopped by a Blooper, whom Octoomba had to cross his lake to get passed.

"What are you doing in MY lake!?" Asked Blooper

...

"Not much of a talker, eh?"

... Octoomba pointed to the mountain.

"I guess I can take you there..." Said Blooper.

He smiled, before noticing another Subspace Bomb explosion. They quickly ran out and ran towards the ice mountain, before the Factory was engolfed in the explosion.

END OF CHAPTER 7


	8. Apology (NOT A CHAPTER)

APOLOGY:I'm sorry for the disaster in Chapter 6: The Factory. I've tried everything I could to modify it so it's readable. I have to write everything again on my little computer because it dosen't turn out rubbish on that one. It will be edited soon, don't worry. 


End file.
